party girls (don't get hurt)
by xSJA
Summary: it's the night of Maya's 16th birthday . mild language, mentions of sexual abuse, mild sexual content, drugs and alcohol.


Song: Chandelier by Sia

Song in the story: Red Light by Malese Jow

Thank you for reading, please review, I don't update if I don't get reviews. Why? reviews give me motivation, how am I gonna know if people like it?

Sorry in advance for any mistakes, I skimmed and I think I got all.

 **party girls (don't get hurt)**

" Party girls don't get hurt

Can't feel anything, when will I learn

I push it down, push it down "

Music only felt right to Maya Hart when she was three pills deep into whatever the night had to offer her. Her fingertips buzzed and she could hear the distant call of her name somewhere in the background. Maybe she had forgotten that she came with others but they were big kids and knew how to take care of themselves.

 _Baby tell me that you want me, want me. Baby tell me that you need me, need me, 'cause you know I'm onto you, keep it on the low I'll be waiting for you._ Maya just wanted to dance. Twas the night of her sixteenth birthday and she was living for the cheap thrills of tonight. She could feel the lyrics bouncing around in her head as she started to sway her body to the beat. Her arms finding their own way above her head mainly to avoid the other sweaty bodies of those around her. Her crop top raised higher as she did this and she was so thankful she wore compression shorts under her skirt because the other bodies bumped and grinded her without a care, exposing her even more.

Riley, such a sweet girl, Maya thought of her one and only best friend.

She told her best friend Riley they would celebrate her birthday later because she knew this wasn't the crowd for her. No, Riley was good and preferred the usual movies and dinner or slumber party over pooping pills, lighting a spliff or drinking until you're unconscious.

Maybe she couldn't understand why she couldn't have fun without something in her system, _addict_ or _codependent_ were a few words Riley liked to throw her way. Maya would laugh because Riley could only tell her those things when she had to do emergency calls to pick her up.

She wonders how many times she has lied to Riley to make her feel better about letting her friend go out to parties alone. She worried about guys that could take advantage of her but Riley didn't know it was too late to protect her from that six of her mother's boyfriend's ago.

Maya shook her head as she felt her eyebrows furry. She didn't need to be thinking of how many times she was violated by one Katy's (her mother) boyfriends. Instead she cleared her mind again, focusing only on the feeling that she felt from the pills.

" I'm the one for a good time call

Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell

I feel the love, feel the love "

She couldn't remember what she took, couldn't even remember where she got it from because her pockets were as empty as they ever been. No money for drugs, no money for life. Just her and the beat but somewhere along the way someone saw a girl that needed a good time for her birthday and she gladly accepted. Three white coated pills and a drink later her body was buzzing, she felt the urge to dance and that hot feeling pooling towards her sex.

MDMA made you feel like this. It was ecstasy, it was molly and it made you feel happy, energetic and horny all at the same time. She could feel so much at the moment, even the little tickling sensation a hand was making on her bare back. The other bodies on the dance floor kept moving but she felt as if she was speeding up at a very slow rate. The voice whispered something in her ear as they pressed against her, causing her body to lean into theirs. She could feel every part of them. Their hot breath, the feel of their erection against her butt and the slide of his hands as they find their way down her skirt.

 _Closer, keep on moving closer, closer, hiding in the shadows of the corner._ She tries to wonder if she wants this, if she can really let this stranger finish what he has started. She opens her eyes and sees that it's very dark from the occasional light from a small electronic disco ball in the room. Before she can decide what to do her arm circles Mystery Guy from behind she spreads her legs a little bit wider. Mystery Guy gets around her shorts and feels that she doesn't have on any underwear. Something she did when she wore tight spanx because it was uncomfortable on her (as innocent Riley calls it) lady parts.

Mystery Guy's body was warm, yet his hands were extremely cold as he played around with her clit and lips. She shuddered a couple of times which made him feel necessary to place his moist lips on her neck. This made her turn her neck enough and she took in blue eyes and brown hair as she delivered the words, "Just make me cum." in his ears. _Baby you don't have to be alone, we can make it all alright._

And cum she did, right in the hands of a handsome stranger.

" I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, like it doesn't exist

I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier "

And just as fast as he was there, he was gone again. She wondered if it was all in her head because sometimes she'd do that. Make up things that didn't make sense or things that make her and those around her get in trouble. That's why she pays out of pocket for prescription drugs every two months to make her normal. That's why her mother hated her, that's why she hated herself.

Between the time she got on the dance floor and the time that she was starting to walk off she didn't know if she had stayed for an hour or three hours. All she knew is that her high was running out and she needed another fix of whatever she took or whatever was waiting for her in the hands of a stranger. The other bodies bumped her as she tried to make her way back to the corner she took residence in before everything blurred. She was starting to feel like that lonely child again. The little girl who longed for a father and a barely there mother that would tuck her in at night. She could feel the heat of the other bodies, when sobering up she didn't like it. After three minutes of searching through the crowd she finally falls into a wall and guides herself back to towards her corner. Her vision cleared as best it could and she sees that she abandoned her phone and jacket on the floor. Surprise someone didn't steal it, she picks up her phone and rushes outside as fast as she could, forgetting the jacket.

The cool night air hit her faster than she thought it would because she's swallowing air way too quickly. She somewhat hears someone telling her the cops could be near and they can't have anyone hanging out. She gives a small smirk before opening her phone. She notices a crack where the front camera sits in the right hand corner. An early birthday gift for Maya from Mr. Matthews, _he's gonna kill me._ But right now she doesn't seem to care, only worries about returning the three calls from her best friend. She walks further away from the house, pass the gates and the couple making out next to it. Riley finally picks up her phone.

"Hello?" RIley answers, sleep evident in her voice.

"Hey, you called?" Maya asked and she wonders what time it is for Riley to be fast asleep on a weekend.

"Yea, six hours ago." Maya pauses to look at the time on her phone, 4:23. _Shit!_

"Oh, right. Sorry, I fell asleep and just woke up, I didn't realize it was so late, sorry. I'll talk to you later OK? Bye." She hangs up before Riley can question her.

Maya takes in her surroundings and for the first time that night, she feels lost. Somewhere far away someone calls her name but she thinks she's just imagining things again until she feels those same cold fingers skating across her lower back again. Mystery Guy is standing beside her, but all she can hear is the wind. He pulls out two pills and a neatly rolled joint and she thinks he offers it to her because before she know it, her tongue is in his mouth as he transfer the pill to hers. It slides down her throat roughly and wonders why he didn't bring someone to wash it down. Or maybe he did, maybe that's what his tongue was for.

Damaged goods, is what her last John had called her. She wouldn't fuck him the way she did the first night they meet so he broke up with her. He was lame anyways, she would tell herself. He was only there for a good time every friday and saturday night and she didn't mind that. Preferred it actually because love was a harsh thing. She'd like to think she felt it once but that was it. So when Mystery Guy tries to lead her to his car she tells him no. And before the drugs can render her helpless she pushes past him and runs back towards the party.

She tried to feel the music again but it didn't work. She was too far into her feelings and even though she just wanted to be touched, she didn't want to be touched by him. She should have known that's why a stranger wanted to share his precious drugs with her. That's all guys ever wanted from her. She wonders how well she'd make it home tonight. She'd have to catch a quick subway for 10 minutes to get home. After an hour of dancing she thinks the coast is clear and makes her way out the house, once more.

" Sun is up, I'm a mess

Gotta get out now, gotta run from this

Here comes the shame, here comes the shame "

By the time she gets to the subway it is almost six o'clock in the morning and the sunrise is just ahead. The party couldn't have went on for much longer anyways. Despite all the sound proof material they had, the capacity for the small house reached three hours ago.

Maya laid her head against the window of the subway. Her arms folded around herself as she tries to feel some ounce of warmth and wonders what happened to Riley's jacket she had earlier that night. She could feel the makeup around her eyes has smeared and she wants to cry but she doesn't. Instead of her riding the ten minutes to her house, she stays on an extra five, making her way to Rileys. Just below her best friends window lays the outdoor recycling bins. In it she hides a change of clothes in that was stuffed securely in a plastic bag under everything for emergencies. (She empties it every Tuesday so it isn't thrown away by trashmen thinking it's recycling). She uses the little drops of water in some bottles to wet the crop top she has stripped herself of, wipes the makeup off her face and eyes before stuffing her party clothes in the same bag and placing them gently in the bin. Finally in her white shirt and black leggings, holding on to her boots, she climbs up to Riley's window. She opens it, placing her boots gently on the floor before crawling into bed with Riley.

Riley, such a sweet girl, Maya thought. She places a gentle kiss on her forehead before closing her eyes.

" 'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight

'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight

Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight

On for tonight, on for tonight "


End file.
